


gilbert is not one of those

by ottermo



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/M, Iambic Pentameter, Poetry, Shakespeare knew what he was about and so does Gilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: in which Anne Shirley doesn't get to dictate what Gilbert Blythe would or would not write a sonnet about, thank you very much.





	gilbert is not one of those

**Author's Note:**

> I was always going to write this. It was only a matter of time.
> 
> If you know where the title is from, we are kindred spirits.

**A Sonnet to Anne’s Eyebrows, by Gilbert Blythe**

> _with thanks to Diana Barry for passing on Anne’s doubts that this would be something I would do,_  
>  ~~~~_~~and to Royal Gardner for~~ no, I can’t even write that ironically_

  
Above your stare, but underneath your hair,  
Sit those to which this sonnet is addressed:  
A crescent pair, of symmetry that’s rare,  
Too similar to judge which one’s the best.

To help you see, they often catch debris,  
Like perspiration, dust or flakes of snow.  
To frown at me, they furrow splendidly,  
Concern, surprise or joy, they’ll also show.

…they’re eyebrows, Anne. I’ve told you all I can.  
They’re functional and in the proper place.  
It matters not what size and hue they’ve got:  
I much prefer the owner of the face.

They happen to be beautiful, it’s true.  
But if they weren’t, I’d love them still. They’re you.

 

 


End file.
